


.seemed so brand new.

by cecilkirk



Series: .stomachaches. fics [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Frerard, M/M, Poetry, frank's pov, unrequited love i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>regret, i guess. memories, always. nostalgia, if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.seemed so brand new.

i wasted time with a crooked spine  
outlived my years  
too small for my demeanor

all or nothing. i've always been like that.

hell or glory. life or death.  
you or no one.

i wish you thought it was an honor.  
i know i would've.

between bated breaths i used to cause  
you now cry out a name that doesn't belong on your tongue  
but i know your eyes

i know i'm still there

(oh, i'm there, baby)

i didn't deserve you.  
you made sure i never forgot.

all or nothing. i'll always be like that.  
blood coursing or none at all.  
heart racing or never again.

i'd rather die than be without you  
because  
you are everything  
to me, anyway

to me

you are sensation and action and thought.  
inside and out, you are everything.  
everything i'd ever want and   
everything i'll ever need

you could say it so much better  
than i ever could.

i need you to be the scribe inside my ribs  
but you chose to forget how to climb back inside

goodbye: a chance to make amends  
i wish you well: the promise of never forgetting about me  
it's not you, it's me: a goddam fucking lie

you made me feel stupid but i'd rather  
be a fool for you  
than intelligent without

they say it's better to chose the devil you know  
instead of the devil you don't  
(and I can hear the words drenched in your voice)  
and i know i never had the chance to make a choice

you made it for us

for me


End file.
